The Beautiful Day At The Beach
You want me to do WHAT?? ﻿Shade had just woken up and decided to make coffee. I almost forgot how to do this. he thought as he started the brew. While his coffee was making, he decided to watch some music videos. However, much to his chargin, MTV stopped playing the good stuff. As he flipped through the channels, he found footage of an old Linkin Park concert, and headlining the affair, Sixx A.M. Oh, no. Don't tell me.. In the video, a very drugged up man climbed on stage. That was a much younger Shade, almost twelve years younger. He was chosen to stand on stage with Nikki Sixx, the man he had idolized. The video then cut to Shade playing 'Life is Beautiful', a song about watching your life fall apart, only to fix everything. Loran walked out, worried that Shade was awake so early. "Are you ok?" Shade smiled. "Yeah, just watching a video from a few years back." Now Loran was really worried. Shade never liked to watch that video before. "Alright, that's it. You sir, need a break." And before the ex-demon could open his mouth in protest, Loran called Aki, wondering if she knew any good vacation spots. "Martinez residence." Ryu said as he woke up groggily and answered the phone. "Good morning Ryu. Are your parents up?" Loran asked, knowing the longer she waited to plan this, the more Shade would resist. The man himself, however, was thinking how long it was since his vacation. It happened to be the two hours he had out of Hell, years ago. I sure as Hell need this, after all, I haven't had a true day off in ages. "Um give me one second please." Ryu said as he put the phone down and ran upstairs to see if his parents we're still asleep. Aki and Ray were both in their beds as they slept peacefully, then Ryu opened the door and shook his mom to where she woke up. "Mom, Hayashi's mom wants to talk to you." Ryu said. "Mmmm, alright." Aki got up and put on her robes and went down stairs to get the phone,"What's up Loran?" Aki said yawning. "I was wondering if you had any idea where I could take Shade for a little vacation time. He's going stir-crazy, so I wanted to take him somewhere and relax." Loran said. "Hmm, well there is a private beach my parents used to own in the Soul-Society and no one has ever been in years, not even the Gotei 13." Aki said yawning. "Sweet. Seeing as it was your idea, why don't we go have a party? It'll be fun." Loran said, glancing over at Shade. His eyes were wide, thinking something in her words would mean danger for him. "Hmm sure, bring Hayashi too and I'll bring Ryu." Aki said smiling as Ray came downstairs and yawned. "Sure. Uh, you'll need to open the Senkaimon though. They don't accept mine anymore." Loran sighed. "I know, they won't except mine either but Ryu has his thanks to his godfather." Aki said. "That's good. Well, get Ray and Ryu going, I'll marshel my troops, and head over to your place. Sound good?" "Sure, we'll be ready." Aki said as she hung up and started going commander on her men.